


Free Fall

by suika (amater_asu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Just Innocent Jongin Wondering, M/M, they're KIDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/suika
Summary: Kai wants to compare the feeling of falling off from his room’s balcony with the feeling of falling over the kid next door named Kyungsoo.He doesn't really do it, though.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 16





	Free Fall

“Does it hurt?”

An eight year old Kai leans on the railings, peeking over to get a glimpse of the ground below. He sees his mom watering the plants and some gardener cutting the bushes. He hollers and waves when his mom turns around. She waves back with a smile. Kai giggles and leans back, afraid that his hat will fall off his head. It’s his favorite hat, a birthday present from his brother.

“What do you think?” Jongdae, his older brother, says without looking up from whatever it is he’s reading right now. It looks like some kind of magazine that he always stores under the bed. Kai has always been curious about everything, that’s probably what makes Jongdae has too keep his magazines away from the tanned kid.

Kai walks back into his brother’s room. “You will break a bone or two?” he says, unsure of what he’s saying. He sits on the comfy chair across Jongdae’s bed and pokes the older boy’s thigh with his tiny thumb. He does it continuously when Jongdae doesn’t budge. It annoys the hell out of his brother.

“Fine,” he glares as he closes the magazine and flings it somewhere in the room. “Honestly, Jongin, you will die. You will be bleeding to death. Not only breaking bones.”

Kai cringes. He shakes his head and pouts. “It’s that bad?” he asks innocently.

Jongdae laughs dryly, picks the hat off his head and ruffles his little brother’s hair. “Why don’t you try?”

Of course, his brother told him that off as a joke but seeing the sparkles in his eyes, Jongdae knows that something must be up. There’s something else his little brother wants to find out other than experiencing the pain of falling off. He may or may not know his hidden purpose.

“Mom will be sad if—“

“Hey, you know, that kid next door will be coming over for dinner tonight,” Jongdae swings his legs over the bed and pulls himself into his full height. “What’s his name again? Kyungsoon? Kyung…Kyung—“

“Kyungoo!” Kai yells, annoyed. Both by the way his brother says Kyungsoo’s name and the dumb grin on his face. He feels like Jongdae is making fun of the petite kid and he doesn’t like it a bit.

Looking at the smaller boy’s face leaves Kai breathless. He’s been staring at Kyungsoo for like thirty minutes but the smaller boy never notices the way Kai stares lovingly at him. Kyungsoo’s parents occasionally throw general question like how he’s doing at school and stuffs. His parents will question Kyungsoo the same too. Jongdae is really amused by how his little brother seems to be love-struck.

It’s about time Kai will run to him, sobbing, telling him that he loves Kyungsoo.

“We’re going to move out.”

The statement manages to pull Kai out of his reveries. He unintentionally releases the fork in his grip, causing it to fall against the table with a really loud clank. Jongdae mouths ‘oww’ and cringes at how careless Kai can be.

“Oops.” his mom chuckles. “Seems like someone’s going to miss Kyungsoo.”

Crimson red spreads up Kai’s collar as he pushes back his chair. He stands up and bows to his parents and Kyungsoo’s parents. He rushes out of the dining room and climbs up the stair without looking back. He doesn’t dare to look at Kyungsoo’s eyes but he knows the smaller boy was staring at his weird behavior earlier. He feels really stupid.

What his mom has said earlier doesn’t help calming his heart down either. He doesn’t know why he feels mad about Kyungsoo moving out. It’s not like they’ve been staying next to his house for a long time. He just moved in four months ago. Since then, Kai never felt lonely anymore. Even though Kai has always been the one who initiates a conversation and keeps the conversation going.

He genuinely feels happy around Kyungsoo.

Kai sighs as he feels the wind gushes past him, caressing his hair. The resident looks different at night. The twinkling lights from the buildings around are so beautiful and reminds him of the stars. He looks up and sees the sky is starless. It describes his heart well.

“I hate when the sky is starless.”

The voice surprises Kai. He never expected Kyungsoo would come after him.

“Yeah,” he nods.

“It’s cold out here, right?”

“Uh, yeah,”

“It’s beautiful up here,”

“Very,”

A long pause.

And then Kai hears Kyungsoo sighs heavily and asks, “What’s wrong with you, Kai?”

Kai turns his head towards the older boy. “I…I’ve been thinking about…” he starts, stuttering.

Kyungsoo frowns, his hand moves to grab Kai’s. “Thinking about what?” he doesn’t seem affected by the skinship at all. It makes Kai’s chest strangely tighten.

“I don’t know. I feel really weird when you’re around. This strange feeling keeps coming and getting stronger.” Elaborates the innocent eight years old boy.

Kyungsoo gapes. “So, you don’t want to have me around?”

Kai shakes his head and flails his arms around. “That’s not what I mean!”

“Then, what is it that’s been bothering you?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow.

“I want to know if falling from up here hurts or not.”

“You’re so weird,” Kyungsoo blurts. “What’s the reason?”

Kai clears his throat. “I wonder if falling would be forever painful? Because I didn’t feel any pain when I fell for you four months ago.”

“You’re so dumb, Kim Jongin.”


End file.
